This invention relates to a yellow gold alloy which resembles 10 karat gold in appearance, properties and characteristics, but which has a much lower gold content.
Gold alloys, particularly 14 karat gold (58.3% by weight gold) and 10 karat gold (41.6% by weight gold) are widely used in the manufacture of rings and other articles of jewelry. The properties and characteristics of such gold alloys, such as color, tarnish resistance, corrosion resistance, workability, and castability are highly desired for jewelry purposes.
In view of the increased cost of gold, attempts have been made to develop gold alloys having the appearance and characteristics of 10 karat gold but containing less gold in order to reduce the cost of the alloy. The following patents are representative of prior art attempts to produce jewelry alloys having a gold content less than 10 karat: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,446,102 to Bales; 4,370,164 to Harris et al; 4,350,527 to Davitz; 4,276,086 to Murao; 4,264,359 to Harris et al; 4,255,191 to Kropp; 3,767,391 to Tuccillo et al; 3,925,066 to Kobru et al; 1,965,012 to Taylor; and German Pat. No. 2,638,836. These prior efforts have not been entirely successful in providing an alloy having a cost substantially less than 10 karat gold in addition to having the desirable properties, characteristics and appearance of 10 karat gold.